The increased cost of energy has made energy efficiency an important aspect of personal and business transportation. The use of vehicles as the main form of transportation represents a large use of energy. Whether the energy source is gasoline or an alternative fuel source, a monetary and environmental cost is the consequence. Increasing energy efficiency can greatly decrease the resulting monet and environmental harm.
During vehicle use, an inefficient use of energy occurs as a result of minor variations in engine efficiency in order to maintain speed. Cruise control, as installed in most modern vehicles, has been an attempt to control speed with minimal operator input. However, the cruise control mechanism neglects the efficient use of energy. A vehicle operator has the ability to consciously control speed and RPMs.